Skype, téléphone et sexe ou comment la technologie
by psykogleek
Summary: Vivre à deux mille kilomètres de son petit ami c'est dure, mais le téléphone, internet, Skype, rendent les choses plus faciles, n'est-ce pas ?


Titre : Skype, téléphone et sexe ou comment la technologie peut changer un vie  
Auteur: Psykogleek  
Rating: M  
Warning: Relations sexuelles détaillées entre deux hommes, tromperie  
_**Spoilers: Jusqu'à la saison trois !**_  
Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, sauf les mots  
Résumé: Vivre à deux mille kilomètres de son petit ami c'est dure, mais le téléphone, internet, Skype, rendent les choses plus faciles, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Skype, téléphone et sexe ou comment la technologie peut changer un vie

* * *

Vivre à New York était tout simplement la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Il partageait un appartement avec Rachel et Finn, ce qui était vraiment sympa puisqu'il avait ainsi l'impression d'avoir un petit bout de Lima avec lui. Vivre seul aurai été dur, surtout au début, mais d'un autre côté, ses colocataire étaient de jeunes mariés, et se comportaient comme tels. Ils avaient tendance à oublier qu'il était là, ou qu'il le serait bientôt. Inutile de préciser qu'il avait vu plus d'action hétérosexuelle en un mois que pendant toute sa vie. Et comme la-dîtes action se déroulait entre son frère et sa meilleure amie (qui adorait partager ses informations) il aurait vraiment préféré rester dans le noir. Inutile de préciser que de ce fait, il avait souvent un peu peur de rentrer chez lui : qui pouvait prévoir ce qu'il allait y trouver ?

Sa relation avec Blaine était toujours aussi parfaite. Ils parlaient chaque jour sur Skype, discutaient un peu de tout et rien. La vie était belle, et avec de la chance Blaine allait bientôt venir lui rentre visite...

OK, la vie était merveilleuse jusqu'à ce qu'un idiot lui vole son portable. Il marchait tranquillement sur la 9 ème Rue, envoyant un message à Randy, un nouvel ami de NYAD quand un crétin était arrivé, avait saisi son téléphone et était parti en courant. Avant même qu'il ne se réalise ce qu'il se passait, le gars avait disparu. Du coups, il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi, et une partie de la soirée au commissariat pour enregistrer le vole tout en maudissant le coupable.

Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire fut qu'en rentrant le jeune couple s'était déjà retiré dans sa chambre et semblait dormir (dans le cas contraire, il le saurait car Rachel utilisait sa voix même dans les moments les plus intimes.)

Trois jours plus tard, il avait un nouveau téléphone, un nouveau numéro et entrait tous ses contactes grâce au téléphone de Finn et Rachel, avant d'envoyer un texto de masse avec ses nouvelles coordonnées. Une fois ce problème résolu, il put se concentrer sur un autre sujet épineux.

En effet, depuis son départ pour New York, Blaine et lui réfléchissaient à un moyen de conserver une vie sexuelle, une vie sexuelle _intéressante_, en dépit de la distance. Le cyber-sexe ne l'avait jamais vraiment attiré, trop tape à l'œil, trop proche de la pornographie. Il aimait peut-être le sexe, mais les films porno n'étaient toujours pas pour lui. Et puis regarder Blaine, ou être regardé par Blaine sur Skype pendant qu'il se masturbait très peu pour lui. Pour être honnête, il doutait même d'avoir une érection dans ces circonstances. Après moult réflexions, Kurt décida de s'essayer le sexe par téléphone. La voix avait toujours été l'un des organes les plus excitant à ses yeux, ainsi que pour Blaine. Une voix peut être sexy, douce, excitante, romantique. Une voix peut tout faire. Alors ce soir, il allait tenter sa chance, suivre son envie.

Tout d'abord, il retira ses vêtements et les posa précautionneusement sur la chaise; ensuite, il s'allongea sur son lit et commença à caresser ses tétons sur lesquels il tira doucement et les fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de glisser sur son ventre en se dirigeant vers son pénis qui commençait déjà à durcir. Lorsque son sexe fut suffisamment érigé, que son souffle fut court, il saisit son téléphone et appuya sur le raccourcit du numéro de Blaine.

Craignant de perdre son courage si son petit ami ne prononçait ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, il commença à parler dès qu'il décrocha, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire 'allo'. Son intonation fut plus basse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

" Bonsoir mon cœur, as-tu déjà eu la sensation que ton corps était en feu ? Désireux d'être touché, de sentir des mains ou une langue jouer avec lui? Te caresser? Dessiner sur toi comme un pinceau sur une toile... Moi, oui, souvent. Dans ces cas là, je pense à toi, je m'allonge sur mon lit, nu, et j'attends que tu me rejoignes, mais comme tu n'es pas là... je ne peux m'empêcher de me demande que ferais-tu si tu étais à mes côtés... Devrais-je l'imaginer?"

Un soupire puissant, empli d'excitation lui répondit. Prenant cela pour un oui, il continua à parler.

"Alors je ferme les yeux, et je te visualise près de moi. Je sens tes mains dans les miennes, légères et fortes à la fois. Tu les soulèves au-dessus de ma tête et je sens ton souffle dans mon cou, ta langue me lèche doucement et je frissonne. Le feu que tu attises en moi grandit, et soudain, tu mordilles mon oreille et je gémis. Tu es au-dessus de moi, ton corps caresse le mien l'excitant. Continuant d'immobiliser mes mains tu libères l'une des tiennes pour la faire glisser le long de mes bras, de mon cou avant te arrêter pour jouer avec mes tétons.

Tout doucement pour commencer, comme si tu ne souhaitais que me taquiner, avant de tirer plus fort jusqu'à ce que les deux bourgeons sortent.

Pendant ce temps, ta bouche ne reste pas inactive, tu m'embrasses, partout_ sur les joues, sur menton, dans le cou, sur le coin droit de ma bouche, puis le gauche et enfin, au milieu. Tes lèvres sèches effleurent les miennes, c'est doux, puis ta langue trace le contour de ma bouche avant de plonger à l'intérieur. Elle caresse et joue tendrement la mienne, mais ce n'est doux que quelques secondes car bien vite la passion monte.

Comme tu me maintiens immobile, la seule façon pour moi de répondre à tes avance est de me servir de ma bouche. J'entreprends alors de t'embrasser partout où j'ai accès, je mordille et baise tes lèvres jusqu'à ce que nous ayons du mal à respirer. Je sens ton cœur battre la chamade tout contre le mien, tandis que le sang bouillonne dans mes veines.

Soudain, tu recules, et frottes ton nez dans mon cou. Je sens ton souffle tout contre moi et loin de me calmer cela m'excite davantage et lorsque tu me mors, là où cou et épaule ne font plus qu'un je ne peux que retenir un cri tandis que mon corps s'arcboute contre le tien. J'aime quand tu fais ça. J'aime que tes dents s'enfoncent dans ma chaire. Quelque chose de chaud et humide se pose sur mon tétons droit et je me tend contre toi, le désir me traverse comme un éclair dans le ciel, c'est rapide, fort et puissant. Mon pénis est plus dure que jamais, tu le sens contre ton ventre et tu ris.

Le contraste entre ton souffle chaud et ma peau humide est tout simplement enchanteur.

Moi aussi je veux te toucher mais lorsque je t'en fais la demande, tu refuses de libérer mes bras. Tu apprécies bien trop la douce torture que tu me fais subir, tu aimes me donner énormément de plaisir mais t'arrêter juste avant que j'atteigne l'extase. Tu continues de jouer avec moi comme si j'étais un instrument de musique.

Tes doigts tracent des arabesques sur mon torse, mes abdos, avant d'atteindre mon sexe dressé. Ce n'est que là, que tu relâches mes bras, mais tu as si bien joué avec moi que je suis complètement sous ton contrôle. Tu écartes mes jambes en grand, et bientôt je sens ton doigt tourner autour de mon anus. C'est léger, comme une chatouillis mais agréable, tellement agréable que lorsque tu l'y enfonces je ne ressens qu'un immense soulagement.

Enfin.

Bien vite un second doigts rejoint le premier et c'est bon, si bon que lorsque tu effleure ma prostate tout en caressant la fine peau juste en dessous mes bourses je crie; tu me connais bien, tu sais que je veux plus, alors tu saisis le lubrifiant et ajoute un troisième doigt. Tu y mets plus de force mais j'adore ça.

La pression est plus grande mais c'est là que je trouve enfin la force de te toucher. Ma bouche trouve ton cou, et je mors et suce. Rien de tout cela n'est doux, mais je sais que tu aimes autant que moi. Alors je mord, lèche et suce cette peau si fine. Je joue avec tes tétons comme tu l'as fait un peu plus tôt avec les miens, les caressant, les pinçant, les tirant, suivant le rythme de va-et-viens de tes doigts en moi. J'ai mal tant je voudrais te sentir en moi.

Je sais grâce à tes grognements, tes gémissements que nous voulons la même chose, nos deux corps tremblent. Soudain, tes doigts disparaissent à la place je sens ton sexe pulser, presser de t'avoir en moi, je pousse vers le haut tandis que tu pousses vers le bas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tu es entièrement en moi, tes testicules pressées contre mon cul, ton sexe caressant ma prostate et nos bouches collées l'une à l'autre avec plus de force et de passion qu'avant. Nous retrouvons ce rythme que nous aimons tout les deux, et bougeons de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément, et rapidement tout mon corps se tend vers le tien et tu me remplis. Je regarde un instant ton visage, tendu dans un expression de pure plaisir et tu es si beau que je jouis juste après collant nos deux corps..."

A l'autre bout du téléphone, Blaine n'a toujours pas parler. Tout ce que Kurt peux entendre c'est son souffle court, ses grognements et le son, inimitable de quelqu'un se caressant avant de jouir. C'est bon de provoquer ce genre de réaction grâce à ses mots, à sa voix.

"Bonne nuit mon cœur".

OoOoOoO

Au même moment, sur la côté ouest, Puck était allongé sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule. Il venait juste de vivre le plus gros orgasme de sa vie grâce à du sexe par téléphone. Du sexe GAY par téléphone, offert par Kurt Hummel.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas été surpris de voir le nom de Kurt s'afficher lorsque son téléphone avait sonné serait un mensonge. Finn lui avait dis que quelqu'un lui avait volé son téléphone et qu'il avait dû le changer, il devait avoir cafouiller en notant son numéro et son nom parce qu'au dernière nouvelles tout était toujours aussi parfait avec Blaine.

Après quelques secondes hésitation, il lui envoya un texto de remerciement pour lui avoir donner le plus bel orgasme de sa vie. Et bien oui, il avait appris qu'il était toujours bon d'être poli, surtout quand cela avait un rapport avec le sexe. Qui aurait cru qu'une relation sexuelle homosexuelle pouvait être aussi excitante ? Et qui aurait cru que Kurt pouvait dire de telles cochonneries ? Il prit une grande inspiration et décida de profiter de la sensation de bien être que tout cela lui avait procuré. Des bonnes surprises comme celle-ci, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours.. alors oui, au temps en profiter...

OoOoOoO

Bizarrement, lorsque Kurt discuta avec Blaine sur Skype le lendemain, il ne dit pas un mot sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais comme il avait lu son message, il savait que Blaine avait adoré. Pensant que son petit ami était singulièrement timide sur le sujet il garda lui aussi le silence. Ils avaient tout deux aimés mais préféraient ne pas en parler, et cela lui allait parfaitement.

OoOoOoO

…

"_Je souris et déboutonne ton pantalon avant de te l'ôter d'un seul geste. Tu es nu devant moi, depuis la taille jusqu'au pieds. Tu es absolument magnifique, avec ton pénis déjà dur, pour moi. Sans un mot, je me positionne entre tes jambes, et taquine ton prépuce, je le suce légèrement comme je le ferais pour une sucette, comme si je testais son goût. Tu gémis et deviens plus bruyant lorsque ma main se pose la base de ton sexe et caresse tes testicules. Je ronronne en te prenant entièrement dans ma bouche. J'aime te sentir dans ma gorge, me remplissant lentement. Quand mon doigt mouillé touche ton anus et le pénètre, tu exploses en moi, sur moi_

_..._

OoOoOoO

Puck fut plus que surpris lorsque Kurt l'appela le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et le jour suivant, et le jour... Chaque jour apportait une nouvelle histoire, certaines étaient douces, romantiques, d'autre ressemblaient plus à du porno qu'à autre chose. Il ne disait jamais un mot, le souffle court, il appréciait immensément. Les appels de Kurt devinrent doucement le meilleur moment de sa journée. Son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine était plutôt calme, et il travaillait dans un restaurant pour vivre.

Depuis le troisième appels de Kurt, il n'avait plus eu de relation sexuelle avec personne. C'était comme si son corps ne réagissait plus qu'à la voix de Kurt. Il savait qu'il devrait ouvrir la bouche et révéler à Kurt _qui_ était vraiment la personne à qui il parlait, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Quand ils étaient au téléphone, Kurt était le seul à parler, La langue de Puck était nouée, leurs seuls échanges étaient par textos, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devait le faire par message. Parfois, il lui envoyait des mots plutôt doux, juste parce qu'il pouvait le faire, parce que Kurt ne savait pas qui il était; parfois il commentait l'une des histoires que Kurt lui avait conté; parfois, il faisait des suggestions. Il avait même fait pousser ses cheveux pour ressembler physiquement au description.

A la fin du premier mois, il envoyait simplement des petits trucs stupides auquel il pensait, ou juste "Tu me manques". Parce qu'aussi stupide que cela puisse être c'était vrai.

Kurt lui manquait.

Le Kurt qu'il avait découvert depuis le début de leur aventure téléphonique. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lui parler quand il était tout les deux à Lima. Quand il aurait pu être lui-même et non l'ombre de Blaine. Il refusait de penser à l'autre, parce qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé quand Kurt avait parlé avec cet autre mec gay, combien Blaine l'avait mal pris. Et aujourd'hui, il était le mec à qui Kurt envoyait des textos, et parlait même si il ne le savait pas. Et cette fois, l'échange n'avait rien d'innocent, cette fois il trompait vraiment Blaine parce qu'ils ne se contentaient pas de parler de comédie musicale ou de New York. Ils avaient des conversations plutôt cool sur tout ce qui se passait dans leurs vies, et une super relation purement sexuelle par téléphone _ du moins, de son point de vue.

Il devrait se sentir mal, il le devrait vraiment, mais leur relation était la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Même si il ne pouvait ni voir, ni toucher, ni vraiment parler a son gars,et même si le gars en question n'était pas vraiment à lui...

OoOoOoO

…

_Tu es allongé sur le ventre, nu, profondément endormi. J'aime te regarder dormir, tu as l'air si paisible. Mais je préfère quand tu es tendu, sous moi. Alors je retire lentement mes vêtements, sans faire de bruit, avant de m'assoir au pied du lit et de tirer sur le drap jusqu'à ce que tes fesses et tes jambes soient découvertes. Je me lèche les lèvres d'avance. Je m'arrête une seconde pour réfléchir, ne demandant par commencer. Puis marchant à quatre pattes, je me place au dessus de toi, nos corps glissant l'un contre l'autre. Tu frissonnes mais ne te réveille pas. J'embrasse ta nuque, légèrement et inspire profondément. J'aime cette odeur, c'est toi. Je tend la main pour attraper l'huile de massage au gingembre dans le tiroir, la réchauffe un petit peu avant s'en mettre quelques gouttes dans mes mains. Je commence à masser tes épaules avant de descendre lentement accompagnant ma descente de baisers. Tandis que je te masse et t'embrasse, je sens que tu t'éveilles. Mon corps caresse le tien et le liquide qui comment s'échapper de mon pénis dessine sur ton dos, tes cuisses, ton derrière... _

_Tu es complètement détendu entre mes mains, j'adore ça. Quand je commence à masser tes fesses je sens que tu essayes de te contracter, mais ton corps est bien trop détendu pour y parvenir; du moins jusqu'à ce que mes pouces commences à caresser ton sphincter, traçant son contour. Tu te soulèves enfin pour m'encourager à agir alors je me penche et t'embrasse, là où ça pulse, et je continue à t'embrasser, bouche ouverte lorsqu'enfin je te sentes vibrer sous moi, les baisés se transforment en succion et bien vite ma langue se faufile en toi._

_ Tu te tortilles, gémis et me demande plus. Plus de quoi ? Je ne peux en être sûre. Tu essayes de parler mais tu es incapable de formulé une phrase complète. Ce n'est qu'une litanie de mot, mon nom, et plus, s'il te plaît, encore et encore... Mais tu as de la chance parce que je te connais, je sais ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as besoin, alors après avoir sucer une dernière fois, je te mords la fesse et m'allonge, me glisse lentement en toi. C'est étroit, et chaud, je te donne quelques secondes pour t'adapter, puis je bouge. Lentement. Cette effroyable lenteur est exactement ce dont tu as besoin. Tu veux me sentir partout, et c'est la cas. Je pousse contre ta prostate et tu cries, et en resserrant ton canal, tu me fais hurler à mon tour. Vite, trop vite, nous jouissons, toi sur le lit et moi en toi..._

…

OoOoOoO

Kurt ne comprenait plus Blaine. Son petit ami n'avait jamais été aussi étrange. C'était comme si ils avaient deux relations parallèles.

Une sur Skype l'autre au téléphone.

Celle sur Skype était de plus en plus laborieuse tandis qu'au téléphone bien que cela soit plus étrange (parce que Blaine restait silencieux) c'était aussi plus facile, plus amusant, plus excitant. Il pourrait l'interroger mais à ses yeux ce n'est pas à lui de le faire. Alors il attendait, bientôt il serait de retour à Lima pour les vacances de Noël. Ils pourront se voir, se toucher pour de vrai, sans utiliser la moindre technologie. Cela ne pouvait qu'améliorer les choses, non ?

Cela aurait pu, seulement deux semaines plus tard leurs rapports étaient aussi malaisés que pendant le reste du semestre, la seule différence étant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Kurt ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Blaine agissait comme si la moitié de leur conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Quand il faisait quelques sous-entendus aux phantasmes qu'il avait partager, Blaine le regardait comme si c'était _Lui_ qui était étrange, ou comme si il se demandait quand il était devenu un tel obsédé ou quelque chose du genre.

Un après midi, alors qu'il était tout deux assis au Lima Beans, buvant un mokachino, son téléphone bippa. Il le sortit de son sac et vit qu'il avait reçu un message de Blaine. Ce qui était bizarre puisque ce dernier était en face de lui, les deux mains autour de sa tasse. Il fronça les sourcils et appuya sur le bouton pour le lire " Tu me manques_ Appel moi ce soir".

OK, il y avait un truc bizarre là. Sa vie prit un virage à cent-quatre-vingt degrés lorsque Blaine (celui qui était devant lui) demanda :

" Alors tu t'es enfin acheté un nouveau portable ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné ton numéro ?"

Merde ! A qui avait-il parlé pendant quatre mois ?

Tout prenait un sens à présent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir deux différentes relations avec Blaine parce que c'était le cas. Sauf que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas Blaine.

Avec qui avait-il trompé son petit ami sans le savoir? Il sourit rapidement à Blaine, lui donna son numéro et tenta de se comporter comme si tout était normal. Quand il put enfin rentrer chez lui, il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit.

Il devait réfléchir.

Il avait involontairement trompé son petit ami.

Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était « l'autre »... Oh mon Dieu, il espérait que ce n'était pas une fille ! Puis il se souvint de certaines de leurs discussions et il s'aperçut que c'était impossible.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il préférait le Blaine du téléphone au vrai. Le Blaine du téléphone lui procurait un bien-être qui lui était jusque là inconnu; il était plus mignon, plus amusant que Blaine... Mais en dépit de toutes ses qualités, il n'en était pas moins un gros menteur.

Il savait depuis le tout premier appel que c'était un faux numéro, mais il n'avait rien dit. Kurt ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la voix qu'il avait entendu, grogner et gémir, et se demanda. « Est-ce-que je connais cette voix ? Est-ce que je sais à qui je racontais tous ces phantasme?" Un petit quelque chose en lui disait que oui, il connaissait cette personne.

Ayant récupéré tous les numéros dans les téléphones de Finn et Rachel et se rendit rapidement dans la chambre de son frère et sans rien demander prit le téléphone et composa le numéro, son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'il attendait que le nom s'affiche.

Puck.

Oh mon dieu ! Puck était le mec adorable, sexy et drôle avec qui il avait parlé ces quatre derniers mois !

Puck.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce une sorte de blague ? Mais il n'avait pas donné cette impression. L'autre garçon avait lui aussi révélé beaucoup de chose personnelle.

OoOoOoO

_Tu sais, parfois j'ai juste envie d'être allongée avec toi sur le lit, juste pour qu'on se câline, et échange de tendres baisés. Je ne veux pas de passion, juste l'assurance que tu es là pour moi tout comme je suis là pour et avec toi_

OoOoOoO

Puck quittait son stupide boulot en se demandant pourquoi Kurt ne l'avait pas appelé depuis presque une semaine. Il espérait vraiment qu'il lui téléphonerait le soir même. Soudain, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

Kurt.

"Je sais"

Merde.

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il était sur le point de perdre ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans sa vie. Merde, il se dirigea à la hâte vers son studio. Après réflexion, il avait deux possibilités:

La première, il faisait sa chocotte et jouait celui qui ne savait pas de quoi Kurt parlait.

La seconde, il faisait face en adulte, acceptait ses responsabilités et si il avait de la chance, finissait avec le gars.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, ce fut lui qui composa le numéro.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Le silence suivant les salutations fut assourdissant.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dis ? Tu aurais dû... Je... Je ne comprend pas, Puck pourquoi ?"

Comment pourrait-il exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ? Les mots n'avaient jamais été son fort, mais il savait qu'il devait au moins essayer.

" Au départ, j'ai pensé que c'était juste une fois et puis c'était comme dans un rêve. J'étais couché, endormi, le téléphone sonne et avant même que j'ai la chance de dire « allo » une voix super sexy commence à me raconter une putain d'histoire, du pure fantasme. Comme je te l'ai dis dans le texto tu m'as donné un orgasme foutrement incroyable. Et puis, tu as rappelé le lendemain, le jour suivant, et celui encore après, et encore et encore. Et chaque jour, je me disais, " aujourd'hui tu révélés la vérité à Kurt" mais chaque jour, l'histoire était encore meilleure que la précédente, et bien vite je me suis aperçu que j'étais bien trop trouillard pour le faire. Et ton appel est devenu le meilleur moment de ma journée et j'ai arrêté d'essayer de te le dire. A la place, je t'ai envoyé des messages.. et tu connais le reste. Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû... est-ce que Blaine est en colère ? Parce que tu sais je l'aime bien, et je ne voudrais pas le blesser. Je peux lui expliquer que tu es innocent. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste parce que je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup et j'aimerais énormément que tu dises quelque chose parce que j'ai dans l'idée que je m'arriverais pas à stopper seul cette diarrhée verbale. Kurt ? T'es toujours là?".

Le rire qu'il entendit fut doux à son oreille, puis la voix retentit.

" C'est agréable d'être celui qui écoute pour une fois. Ton histoire n'a pas le même effet que les miennes mais peut-être qu'avec un peu d'entraînement...Blaine n'est pas en colère, il ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ni quoi te dire ni quoi penser. Pour l'instant, je suis juste... confus? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai passé plus de temps à parler avec toi qu'avec lui ces derniers mois ? J'ai la sensation que nous avons cessé d'être un couple il y a longtemps et que je viens juste de le réaliser. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. .. Et toi, tu sais ? Est-ce que tu es heureux là où tu es ? Comment se passe ton entreprise?"

Dans un premier temps, Puck hésita, devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Parce que le seul truc positif dans sa vie actuellement c'est lui... et Kurt n'était pas vraiment à lui. Mais dans un second temps il comprit bien vite que si il ne tentait pas sa chance _maintenant_, il le regretterait tout sa vie.

" Non, je suis pas vraiment heureux à LA. Je suis serveur dans un restau' plutôt merdique et le truc des piscines n'est pas aussi simple que je le pensais. Il y a beaucoup de concurrence... et oui, je sais ce que je veux."

"Vraiment ?" Kurt n'est pas aussi assuré que d'habitude.

"Oui."

"Dis moi."

" Je... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt à l'entendre, et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à le dire non plus."

Il ouvrit enfin la porte de chez lui, et après quelques secondes de silence Kurt répéta sa question dans un souffle.

"Dis moi, s'il te plaît."

Il posa la clef sur la table à côté de l'entrée et se laissa glisser contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol. Il ferma les yeux et fit ce que disait la chanson préféré de Kurt, il fit confiance à son instinct, ferma les yeux et sauta. *

"Toi... Je te veux toi, comme je t'avais avant et plus encore. Je veux te parler sérieusement, je veux te toucher pour de vrai et pas juste en pensée, je veux pouvoir te voir, te sentir, je veux faire toutes ces choses que tu m'as décrit et d'autres encore. Je veux te faire découvrir mes phantasmes comme tu m'as fait découvrir les tiens. Je veux tellement de choses que je ne trouve plus les mots et que ça me fous une trouille monumentale."

"Mais comment ? Je vis à plus de 2000 kilomètres de chez toi. Ton rêve est à Los Angeles et le mien à New York.. comment ?"

"Les rêves changent Kurt, et L.A n'est pas si géniale que ça quand tu es tout seul... "

" Je... Il faut que je réfléchisse, je te rappelle."

Merde, il en avait trop dit, trop tôt et il avait tout foutu en l'air, merde !

"Ouais, à plus."

"Non, j_e te rappelle _Puck, promis"

"Ouais, OK." et il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de Kurt.

Cette conversation l'avait vidé. Il s'était ouvert comme jamais auparavant et tout ça pour rien. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, putain. Il devrait au moins se lever et s'assoir sur une chaise ou sur le lit, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de bouger. Alors il resta sur le sol, pleurant en silence comme une gamine après un chagrin d'amour, ridicule.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il réussit à se lever et à se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre un douche. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il se sentait toujours mieux après une bonne douche, plus propre aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Sans passer par la case nourriture, il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, n'ayant qu'un seul souhait, dormir et tout oublier. Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par le téléphone, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas inhabituel. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire 'allo', une voix se fit entendre.

Pas n'importe quelle voix.

Celle de Kurt.

Un seul mot suffit à le réveiller de la tête au pied.

"Salut."

Il hésita une seconde avec de parler, le temps de se souvenir qu'il pouvait à présent, car Kurt savait.

"Salut."

"J'ai parlé à Blaine... on s'est séparé."

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le ferait, pas pour lui.

"Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis ?"

"J'ai dis beaucoup de choses."

"Au sujet de ton rêve."

"Évidement."

Il entendit Kurt respirer, c'était stressant, il ne savait pas si il avait bien compris ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

" Est-ce que tu..."

" Est-ce que je ?"

" Est-ce que tu veux cesser d'être seul ?"

" J'adorerais."

Le silence était plein de tension, d'espoir et d'excitation.

" Si ça t'intéresses de partager un appartement avec un couple de jeunes mariés, très bruyant et.. "

" Et ?"

" Moi, tu es le bien venu"

Il pourrait dire que ces mots n'eurent aucun effets sur lui, mais ce serait mentir. Son cœur battait plus vit qu'à la fin d'un match et pour la seconde fois ce soir-là, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était fêlée mais il s'en moquait.

" ça me plairait beaucoup"

" Bien."

Ils avaient énormément de choses à se dire, mais pour l'instant rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Il était au téléphone, avec Kurt, ils savaient tout deux qui ils étaient et aussi crétin que cela puisse être, entendre son... petit ami ? Respirer et savoir qu'ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose suffisait à combler tous ses désirs.

" Hey puck ?"

" Hum ?"

Une seconde plus tard la voix sexy de Kurt sonnait dans son oreille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?"

Merde! Peut-être pas tous ses désirs, mais presque.

The end

* « To trust my instinct, close my eyes and leap » Parole extraite de Defying Gravity


End file.
